Holly Potter and the Philosophers stone
by voldemort wants hugs
Summary: EDIT: I'm really sorry, but I've decided to discontinue this. The idea just stopped working for me. I'm sorry to anyone who was enjoying this, especially RoseGranger, who reviewed almost every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Misadventures of Petunia Dursley  
Petunia Dursley had always wanted a daughter. She would never have told her husband Vernon, who much preferred their son Dudley (he was the one who thought of the name) to a 'silly little girl'. It would be like having her sister back, but without the... abnormality. Petunia hated abnormality. She was normal, unlike her freak of a sister. She was just a normal housewife, with a successful working husband, and a one year old son.

She kissed Vernon goodbye and began to clear cereal off the walls from Dudley's last tantrum. That was when she saw it. An owl? But it was daytime? She turned up her nose, and began to gossip to her neighbour Mrs Green about the latest scandal on the street.

On her way to dropping Dudley off at her friend's house, she noticed a lot of people in cloaks, muttering about something. Muttering and abnormality were two of her least favourite things, down there with dreams and questions. So, on her way back, she decided to go into the shop the freaks were standing outside, to see if she could hear anything they said.  
'I can't believe it, a girl!'  
'The Potters though, isn't it devastating?'  
They were wizards. They were freaks. They knew her sister, and her wretched family. She left, sneering to show her displeasure.

For the rest of the day, the usually gossiping woman pursed her lips and simply sat in silence. Only when she picked up Dudley, she began to speak (although it was closer to mollycoddling), but returned to her stony silence once she got home and Dudley began to watch t.v.

Later that evening, Vernon returned home, looking nervous. Nothing good ever came out from Vernon being nervous. He had seen the freaks to. She pretended she hadn't, hoping to keep Vernon's nerves down. They went to bed, and, just before she fell asleep, she thought the street lights went out.

That morning, as Petunia went to get the milk bottles, there was something unexpected there. A baby girl holding a letter made of Parchment. She picked up the letter:

Dear Mr Mrs Dursley,  
I am sorry to inform you that Lily and James Potter, close relatives of yours, have been murdered by the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. However, due to Mrs Potter's clever mind, a protection was placed upon young Holly Potter, allowing her to survive.

This protection in her blood will mean that she will be protected from dark magic as long as she is with blood relatives. You, Mrs Dursley, are her only blood relative.

I pray you take her, and treat her as one of your own.

Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster.

Petunia didn't care what Vernon was bound to say. They were keeping her.

a/n: wish me luck! If you could spend just ten seconds reviewing, that'd be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dudley's birthday

Holly woke up to a gentle knocking on her door. She turned to her clock. It was already 7:30. Usually, she would've been awake by now, and have started on the breakfast. 'Holly?' Called her Aunt 'Time to get up. We're going to the zoo for Dudley's birthday, so wear something pretty. I've already done breakfast.' Holly inwardly groaned. Aunt Petunia was a terrible cook, something Dudley would definitely complain about today.

She rifled through her wardrobe, trying to find something that both her Aunt would consider 'pretty', and Holly would be willing to wear in public. Holly had made some compromises over clothes with her aunt in the past, but one thing she refused to wear was pink. Not only was it girly, it clashed with her hair.

A few minutes later, she tumbled down the stairs to find Aunt Petunia and Dudley in an argument. Dudley was complaining that he hadn't got enough presents, when he'd gotten over thirty. Holly couldn't believe he was being so spoilt, it disgusted her. Dudley got everything he wanted. Holly want even allowed to know how her parents died. Whenever she had asked, Aunt Petunia had looked teary and her uncle glared at her.

Once Dudley's friend Piers appeared, and he stopped having a tantrum, they went to get in the car. But before Holly could, her Uncle pulled her back. 'No funny business, alright?' He said 'Or, trust me, you will be in the mental institution I was looking at. St Brutus's school for girls.' Funny business, as he uncle liked to call it, often happened around Holly. She had once, for example, turned her teacher's hair blue. She wasn't sure how, but she secretly thought he deserved it. He was, in Holly's opinion, the worst teacher to grace schools.

Soon they were at the zoo, and Holly was bored by most of it. Except the Lions. They were majestic creatures, their roars bouncing off the glass wished she could stare forever,but Holly was dragged off to lunch. Lunch passed without interest, unless you consider Dudley eating a meal for four people by himself interest, and then they went to the reptile house.

Dudley hit the window of a sleeping snake then, bored with it, left. Holly, happy for a few minutes without Dudley, stayed by the snake. 'Hi.' She whispered, forgetting for a moment that snakes can't understand her, and glass was separating them. So, she was surprised when the snake winked. Do snakes even have eyelids? 'Hello amigo' It hissed.  
'H-hi.' Stuttered Holly, glancing back at her uncle. This would be something he would definitely consider 'funny business'.  
'Where are you from?' She asked. She didn't want the snake to find her rude. He simply hit the wall next to him, with a sign on it that read 'bred in captivity'

'Look at this snake dad!' Dudley came out of nowhere and elbowed Holly in the ribs. As she began to get up, cursing him under her breath, she heard him scream. She looked up and saw the glass had disappeared. 'Thankssss amigo.' Hissed the snake, slithering around her. For a moment, she permitted herself to laugh, but the look on her uncle's face quelled that. She didn't know what he would do, but she knew it would be bad...

A/N: I left you on a cliff hanger. Because I'm evil. If, you know, anybody decides to actually read this. Please review! It's just below this text!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The irritated uncle

Uncle Vernon was so angry when they reached home, he just dragged her upstairs and locked the door. Holly tried to entertain herself, but she had received so few presents in her life, most of them being a few clothing items from aunt Petunia, that there wasn't anything to do. In the end, she resorted to staring at her ceiling, until around five hours later, when she heard a soft knock at her door.

'Come in.' She said. Her aunt entered the room, holding a plate of beans on toast and some orange juice. 'Why do you have to anger him so?' She sighed.  
'I didn't mean to!' Said Holly though a mouthful of toast. 'The glass just disappeared, it was like..like magic!'  
Aunt Petunia seemed to be fighting with herself for a moment, swallowed, and said. 'There's no such thing as magic, sweetheart, you know that. Goodnight.' And, with that, she left the room, leaving Holly to brood.

When Holly was allowed our of her room, it was July. Her birthday month, although nobody ever seemed to remember that except Aunt Petunia. July also brought the summer holidays, which would mean that Dudley's friends would come over and play a game of 'catch Holly!' What happened when they caught her? They beat her with sticks. That had only happened once, when she was five, and that was enough in a lifetime, in her opinion.

Later that very morning Dudley's friends were coming round. Holly was working on her escape route when she heard the click of the postbox. She went to get the post, and there were a few insignificant letters, and a letter to her! But who would write to her?

As she took the letters back into the dining room, Dudley noticed she was still holding a letter after passing them to Vernon. 'Dad! Holly's got a letter!' Vernon snatched the letter out of her hand and stared at the seal, his face going from it's usual dumbfounded look to the dumbfounded look he brought out on special occasions. Aunt Petunia looked as though she was about to cry.

Later, as Holly sat doing homework, she heard the sound of a crackling fire. She went into the living room to see Vernon burning her letters, to which she couldn't hide her anger to. This resulted in a bruise on her jaw.

As the week came and went, more and more letters arrived, one of which was found in an egg carton. It was a growing annoyance for Vernon, and a growing joke for Holly and Aunt Petunia. So they were almost worried to see him looking happy on Sunday. 'Do you know what happens to the postal service on Sunday, Holly? He asked like she was a young child. Or Dudley.  
'It's shut.' She said gloomily. This would result in no letters, which would mean no irritated uncle, ruining Holly's entertainment for the day.

Just then, Holly swore she heard something coming down the chimney. Sure enough, a letter landed by her foot, to which Vernon appeared oblivious to. She was about to pick it up, when more letters came down the chimney, which did attract his attention. 'Out!' He shouted, pushing them out of the room. 'Out!'

By out, Holly assumed he just wanted them to leave the room, but it turned out they were leaving the next day, the day before her birthday. Holly guessed until the letter people gave up. After about ten hours of contains driving, they reached a port, with nothing there but a rickety boat. The journey across was possibly the scariest in her life, and the house didn't help calm her nerves. In fact, she was so nervous it was going to crumble into the sea that she didn't sleep. By the time it reached 11:59pm, according to Dudley's watch, she realised that she would be eleven tomorrow.  
She began to count down the seconds. Ten, nine. What was that crumbling noise. Eight, seven six..the noise was beginning to scare her. Five four. Was that footsteps? Three two one. BOOM!  
A/N- You guys! I've got 100 views as of writing this! Plus a favourite and three alerts! But still no reviews :-(. See you tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Change

'What the-' muttered Dudley, as he pulled himself off the sofa. Holly had already leapt to her feet, fists at the ready. She stood near her Aunt, who was cowering behind her. But what came through the door was nothing Holly had expected. It was a giant.

'Oh, 'ello!' Said the Giant, waving his hand into the roof and letting rain spurt in. 'No wonder the letters 'ave'nt bin getting to yer, you've bin up in this place!'  
'G-get off my property!' Stuttered Uncle Vernon 'You're trespassing!'  
'You're the person sending the letters?' Asked Holly.  
'No, not me, it's bin the school, ain't it?' School? What school? But, before she could answer that, she heard her aunt speak. 'Let me explain to her Mr-'  
'Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid. Wait, she don't know? She don't know?!' Hagrid had suddenly become enraged.  
'No, Hagrid, she doesn't, my own fault I suppose.' Said Aunt Petunia. 'But hand me the letter, I want to tell her.'

'No!' Shouted Uncle Vernon, as Holly asked 'What's going on?' Aunt Petunia focused on Vernon  
'Why not, Vernon?' She asked, with an air of iciness. Holly was impressed, having never seen her aunt stand up to her Uncle. 'We swore we'd stomp it out of the little brat! You wanted your sister back, without the freakiness!'

'Freaks! Stomp it out!' Hagrid pulled Holly closer to him, as though he was trying to protect her, which restricted her from asking the many questions begging to be spoken. 'Vernon, listen to me. What will it matter? We've raised her as our own, or at least I have, it won't make the slightest difference...' Aunt Petunia stopped there, as though deep in thought. Vernon stared for her for a moment, then said. 'If it won't make a difference to your life, stay with the freak. But Dudley and I want a bit of normality, so you can find your own home!' And with that, him and Dudley left the shack, and Aunt Petunia began to cry.

'This is your fault!' She shouted at the giant, completely forgetting that she hated her uncle and focusing on the fact her Aunt, who had always been strong for her, was vulnerable. 'N-no, it's all my fault. I should've told you!' She wailed  
'Told me what?' Asked Holly, dread and excitement growing.  
'Holly.' Whispered her Aunt. 'You're a witch.'  
'But you said magic wasn't real!' Said Holly.  
'It is sweetheart. Now, you're going to go to this school, and you're going to love it just like your mum. And at Christmas you can stay with me, because I'll have somewhere to live. So go with Hagrid for the best experience of your life.'

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too short or too weird, it's what I planned, but I'm not sure I pulled it off right. I got four reviews this chapter (yay!) so I'm going to do some responses to them, as one of my favourite fanfiction authors used to do that before her story was removed.

Hi- you sound exactly like one of my best friends. I'm still not sure if you're NOT my best friend. But thanks.

RoseGranger-Your review made sense to me, don't worry!

Arukewari- Thank you. So much. I definitely feel like, after re-reading my story, it's a lot like J.K.R's work, and I hate the fact I haven't changed it much. In case you're curious, some of the things that will be changing are:  
People's views on Holly (as she's a girl, she will be viewed as weaker than a man)  
Relationships (Holly is heterosexual just like Harry, and so will have different relationship experiences)  
Living conditions (Holly won't have to put up with Uncle Vernon anymore)  
I know that's a small list, but I don't want to reveal too much. Also, I didn't take your review as an insult at ALL, constructive criticism is awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Ollivander

Slowly, Holly got up. 'Come on, then, yer gonna see Diagon Alley!' Said Hagrid.  
'What about Aunt Petunia?' Asked Holly, staring down at her aunt.'  
'We'll drop 'er off on the land.' Said Hagrid, but he too looked concerned.  
'We can't leave her there, she's got nowhere to live!' And that was how Holly found herself walking down Diagon Alley with her Aunt flinching every time a wizard or witch so much as breathed near her.

To be honest, Holly was afraid as well. Just a few minutes ago, she had been faced with a hoard of wizards and witches wanting to shake her hand, one of which would be her future teacher, Professor Quirrel. Why they wanted to talk to her, Hagrid refused to say.

But soon her anxiety turned to wonder as she found herself surrounded by apothecaries, robes shops and, most importantly, people like her. People she could relate to. For the first time in her life, she could fit in. But, as she took out her list, she realised how expensive this was going to be. And she had no money.

'Hagrid?' She said. 'How am I going to pay for all this?' He simply pointed to a large building which vaguely reminded her of a mansion. 'Gringotts.' He said. 'Wizardin' bank.'  
'But I've got no money.' She said, her stomach dropping.  
'Yes, you do.' It was the first time Aunt Petunia had spoken since they left. 'Your father was very rich. I'm sure they left their money to you.' She looked to Hagrid for confirmation, and he nodded.  
'Let's get yer money out then, then you can go shoppin'.'

Before they entered Gringotts, Hagrid warned them goblins worked there, leaving Aunt Petunia to make a decision as to follow them and face more abnormality, or stand alone outside in a 'dangerous environment.' When Hagrid told her to 'Hurry up, woman!' she scuttled through the door and screamed. The goblins glared at them. 'Be quiet.' Whispered Hagrid, his voice echoing loudly off the walls.

'So.' Whispered the goblin, when they reached the front desk. 'Miss Holly Potter. Where is your key?'  
'I got it somewhere!' Said Hagrid, rifling through his pockets. 'Aha!' He pulled out the key triumphantly and put it on the desk. 'Follow me.' Said the goblin, and led them to the carts.

Going to her vault felt like going on a roller coaster. Holly wished this was what her local bank was like. But then she remembered this was now her local bank. When they arrived at her vault, her eyes hurt from so much gold. Never in her entire life had she seen so much. Aunt Petunia seemed in awe as well.

Hagrid scooped up around twenty, and muttered something to the goblin about vault 713, and off they went again. As Hagrid had refused to tell her what was in said vault, she had high hopes for it, and was therefore disappointed when it was nothing but a small, grubby package.

Once they left, they began shopping for her school supplies. Personally, Holly was much more interested in getting a wand than robes, but Aunt Petunia seemed so excited at the prospect of new clothes that Holly pretended to be too. Unfortunately, she couldn't come into the shop with her, as Hagrid had dragged Aunt Petunia off to look at owls, so Holly was left alone.

'Hello.' Sneered a boy who was getting fitted next to her. 'Aren't girls meant to be pretty?'  
'Aren't boys meant to be gentlemanly?' She retorted 'Although I doubt you could pull that off.' He sneered again, having no response. 'I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?'  
'Holly.' She said shortly. They stood in silence for the next ten minutes, until the owner of the shop thankfully released her, and she found her Aunt and Hagrid carrying an owl.  
'Happy birthday!' They said, smiling.  
'Wow, thanks.' She said, dumbstruck. 'I-wow.'  
'Would you rather a cat? I told you she'd rather have a cat!' Aunt Petunia, looking flustered.  
'Codswallop, the girls happy, look.' Said Hagrid. 'Now Holly, time to get your wand.'

Mr Ollivander's wand shop was the creepiest place in the wizarding world so far. 'Hello.' He whispered from the darkness. 'Holly Potter, an honour.' He bowed, confusing Holly no end. 'Your scar. I sold the wand that did it you know.' Holly was baffled.  
'What happened to my parents, Mr Ollivander?' She whispered as well,as though she would wake something up if she spoke too loud. 'Nobody has told you yet?' For the first time, some of the mystique left his voice. 'What happened?' She whispered again.

'There was once a dark wizard. Most called him You-Know-Who, but you don't know who, so I'll speak the name, but only once. His name was Voldemort. He was after your parents Holly, and people who You-Know-Who was after had no chance of living. Your parents were murdered by him. But, he turned to kill you, and you survived. That's why you have a scar Holly. That's why people are undoubtably throwing themselves at you. Now, let's get on with the wand buying.'

Holly barely payed attention to getting a wand, or the conversation Hagrid and Aunt petunia had in the local pub the leaky cauldron. The only time she woke from her dreamlike state was when she fell asleep in a place in Diagon Alley she assumed Hagrid had rented for them. She was famous for her parent's deaths. What a sick world this was.

A/N- Hope you liked this chapter! It was a bit darker than I thought it would be! I've put up a poll on my profile as to which house Holly should be in, so please vote on that. On to the review response!

Blitzstrahl- I really like the Holly/Neville idea, I'd never even considered it before. My friend wants me to put her in a love triangle, but I honestly have no clue as to what to do with relationships right now. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Toads

Today was the day she had been counting down since July 31st, just over a month ago. It was the day she was about to go to school. Kings cross was a fair distance away from Diagon Alley, so, for the first time in a while, they took the tube. It was strange to see muggles living their normal lives, going to work, when she was about to embark on the greatest adventure of her life.

Soon, they arrived at kings cross. 'Now, you have to run straight at that brick wall.' Said her aunt. 'That will lead you to the station. After that, just board the train and find someone to stick with.'  
'Cant you come to the station with me?' Asked Holly, scared.  
'I might be the aunt of a truly talented witch.' Said her aunt, smiling. 'But I'm only a muggle.'  
'I'll see you at Christmas.' Holly whispered, and ran.

What came to her eyes was beautiful. The train stretched down the station, billowing smoke. Then she turned, and saw wizards witches, all clumped together in their families. Then she saw one girl with bushy hair, standing in awe of the train. Holly went over to her.

'Hi.' Said Holly. 'I'm Holly.'  
'I'm Hermione.' Said Hermione. 'We should probably get on the train, there's only five minutes left the seats will be gone soon.' Holly nodded, and they helped each other heave their trunks onto the train. Once they had found a compartment, Hermione squinted at Holly, and said 'Are, are you-?'  
'Holly Potter, yes.' Said Holly, rolling her eyes. She hoped this girl wasn't a fan girl.  
'I've read all about you Holly.' Said Hermione. 'You're you're-'  
'Famous for my parent's murder?' Said Holly angrily. Hermione looked shocked.  
'I've never thought of it that way, I'm sorry.' She said, scandalised.  
'It's okay.' Her apology calmed Holly down slightly

'So, what's it like being raised by wizards?' Asked Holly.  
'I don't know, I was raised by dentists.' Said Hermione, smiling. 'I'm muggleborn.'  
'Um, excuse me.' A boy stood trembling in the doorway. 'I've lost my toad, can you help me find him?'  
'Sure.' Said Holly, standing up immediately.'What's your name?'  
'Neville.' Trembled the boy.  
'Well, you come with me, Neville, and Holly, you go to the bottom of the train.' Said Hermione.

'Hi, has anyone seen a Toad? A boy named Neville's lost one.' She said for the tenth time, standing outside a doorway with three boys who had introduced themselves as Ron, Seamus and Dean.  
'Nope.' Said Ron, not looking bothered. 'Look, we're kinda busy, so if you could leave-?'  
'Busy with what?' Asked Holly 'Eating sweets?' It was true; sweet rappers with names Holly had never heard of littered the floor and chairs. Ron flushed, confirming Holly's thoughts. 'Bye.' She said as she walked out.

'Holly, we found the toad!' Hermione and Neville appeared extremely out of breath. 'He'd got in the prefect's compartments, would you believe!'  
'Impressive toad you got there Neville.' Holly joked. 'We're nearly at Hogwarts, we should get our robes on.'

Holly had thought the station was impressive, but what stood before her now was truly a masterpiece. Hogwarts stood proud in front of them as they glided in on the boats, and Holly and Hermione shared awed glances. 'This is just...wow.' Said Hermione, as they climbed out of the boats. 'I know, right?' They followed Hagrid, who had had an entire boat to himself, up to the school, where he knocked on the door.

A/N: This ended up being a pretty short chapter, compared to yesterday. I just looked at my poll, and I've got one Ravenclaw vote, and one Gryffindor vote (in the reviews). As the sorting hat chapter's out tomorrow, I need more votes, as this could drastically change the story. Anyways, onto the responses:  
Kenka- I'm not planning on her dating until she's 13 (dear god I sound like a parent), but I was thinking she might have a stupid little crush in her second year. And with Ron, I think his character has flaws, and he is tactless, but he's still a great friend. And him being tactless isn't the reason I would never put him with Holly. I would never put him with Holly because I think Ron and Hermione belong together. I don't want to get in a war about it though :-)

RoseGranger- And your review brought a smile to my face!

Badgers- Yeah, I can definitely see her as a Gryffindor, but I can see her the other houses as well. But gryffindor will be more canon. I'll just see what the voters say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Battle of the Genders

'Good Evening.' Said the woman who answered the door. 'I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts.' She drew breath for a second. 'Follow me now.' Her voice didn't have the cheerfulness and warmth of Hagrid's; on the contrary, it was cold, with no feeling attached. Holly doubted that she was one to mess with.

'Now, you are about to be sorted.' Said McGonagall. 'This requires a test, to see if you belong to Gryffindor, the house of bravery, Ravenclaw, the house of smarts, Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty, or Slytherin, house of...ambition.' She said Slytherin with disdain; Holly doubted this was a house to aspire to. 'If you can wait here, we will be ready for you in a few moments.'

The second she had left, the boy who Holly had met in the robe shop sauntered towards her. 'Well,' he said. 'If it isn't the great Holly Potter. Bow down everyone!' A small group behind him laughed, whereas the Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione and a few others glared him down. 'Do you really believe she did it?' He asked the aforementioned people. 'A girl, defeat the greatest wizard who ever lived?'  
'Great witches have lived through time.' Said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
'Ahh, but has there ever been a female minister for magic? Or even head of the wizagamot? No? Just proves my point.' Malfoy was smirking now.

'Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical law enforcement.' Said Hermione. 'Morgan le Fay, Minevra McGonagall!'  
'Yes, Miss Granger?' Professor McGonagall had returned, without them even realising it. 'We are ready for you.'

They walked down into the great hall, every eye upon them, waiting to see who would be strong, who would be weak. Who would be sorted into their house, and who they would rather not have. McGonagall tapped the hat at the front, and it began, to Holly's astonishment, to sing.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!

Holly watched as many people walked up to the stall, sat down and were fed their fate. She didn't care that her thoughts may be considered melodramatic; this was scary. She waited and watched as people were sorted into the four houses, until the moment she had been dreading came. 'Potter, Holly.' Ignoring the muttering, Holly walked slowly up to the stall, and allowed the sorting hat to cover her vision.

A/N: haha, aren't I evil? Now, tomorrow I promise you will find out what house she'll be in, I promise. But this is what it will be like if she goes into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor (as those are the top results so far).

Gryffindor- She will be brave, and stand up for injustice, not caring about the consequences. She will join the quidditch team and thrive in an active environment, and sometimes neglect Homework and responsibilities. It's likely she will act before she thinks.

Ravenclaw- This will result in a more cautious Holly. She will stand up for injustice, but by research, and careful planning. She might be punished, instead of joining the quidditch team, as I imagine Flitwick as less interested in Quiditch than McGonagall. She will think before she acts.

I'm not going to reply to reviews with poll comments in, because everything I would have said can be found above. So:

RoseGranger: You are awesome. I'm sorry, but you are. You've reviewed almost all of my chapters, and you LIKE them. Seriously, you have no idea how happy that makes me. And this probably sounds pretty cheesy doesn't it? Ah well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Potions Class  
'Well.' Said the Sorting Hat. 'What do we have here? Young Holly Potter, if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am mistaken in such matters. You will make an extraordinary witch. But where will this be prominent? Not Hufflepuff, certainly not Hufflepuff. Your loyalty, as it stands now, is lackluster. Not Slytherin, either. There is ambition here, but it's cast over by your other qualities. You have a thirst for knowledge, and a thirst for adventure. You, like the lovely Miss Granger just sorted, would do well in both houses. But, like Miss Granger, courage overshadows knowledge. GRYFFINDOR!'

Holly felt relived as she took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where two ginger haired twins were cat-calling. She would be with Hermione. And she was smart, too! That was something she had never expected.

Soon, the sorting was over, and a feast began. Holly was so eager to ignore Ron Weasley as he stuffed potato after potato into his mouth, that she didn't notice she was doing exactly the same thing until Hermione reprimanded her for it. In fact, she was so hungry the feast passed like lightning, and soon she was lying in her four poster, surrounded by three other girls. One was Hermione, and the other two were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Holly already knew there was no chance of them getting along.

When morning came, Holly found herself lucky to have Hermione as a friend; the castle was impossible to navigate to everyone except Hermione, who seemed to have remembered the exact route to Transfiguration somehow. Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who wasn't a bad teacher now they were in her house. In fact, when Hermione mastered the spell they were learning, she was awarded a smile.

Another subject Holly found herself enjoying was charms. They were learning wingardium leviosa, a levitation spell, but so far it was just about learning the wrist movement. Which was, admittedly, interesting. The week actually went quite fast and, before Holly knew it, she was in the final class of the week. Potions.

Potions was a subject Holly had tried hard to understand, after her Aunt had told her that her mother had been gifted in the subject. So, she hoped her knowledge was up to scratch. The teacher, Professor Snape, swept into the dungeon and began calling the register. 'Ahh.' He said, upon reaching Holly's name. 'It's our celebrity.' He finished the register, and turned to the class.

'So.' He said 'You have decided to study potions.' He seemed to forget that his subject was a core subject. 'You must understand that this is no silly little lesson with laughter and wand waving here.' He said it as though laughter and wand waving was akin to force feeding someone poison. 'There is so much you can learn...if your not the usual dunderheads I get landed with.'

Holly sniggered under her breath. 'Oh, Miss Potter, as you seem so interested in the lesson, why don't you give us your input. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'  
'Umm, the draught of living death, sir?' Said Holly. Snape frowned, which Holly assumed meant she had got it right. 'Well, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?'  
'The stomach of a goat.' She said without hesitating.  
'Last question: what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?'  
'There is no difference.'  
'Miss Potter, I will speak to you after class!' Shouted Snape. Hermione and Holly exchanged glances, not knowing what she had done wrong.

The lesson passed in silence on Holly's table, Holly too anxious to speak, and Hermione too nervous to break the silence. Too soon, the lesson was over, and Holly was summoned to Snape's desk. 'Miss Potter, did you know your mother was very gifted at potions?' He said, surprising Holly no end. 'My aunt told me.' She said.  
'Well, you've obviously inherited her gift.' He said, smiling. 'If you ever want extra help with potions, I would be honoured to help you.'  
'Umm, thank you sir.' She said.  
'I'll see you next week.' Said Snape, sending her out. Holly was in shock. She was the toughest teacher in the school's...favourite student. Miracles never cease.

A/N: We're at over 1,000 views now! Pretty impressive for a thirteen year old, don't you think? Anyways, I'm sorry to anyone who wanted her to be in a different house, but this is what the majority wanted, and I hope you keep reading this story. Onto the reviews!

Magitech- Malfoy's a prejudiced idiot. What more can you expect from him?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Quidditch

Quiditch. Quiditch Quiditch Quiditch. It was a lesson Holly has been looking forward to for some time now, due to the fact it involved flying. Hermione, however, was scared out of her wits at the merest thought of flying, and so had taken out many books from the library to prepare herself for it. Holly, though finding these books interesting, felt they would be no help. She believed that Quiditch would be a sport in which you had to rely on your gut, not a piece of text.

There lesson was, unfortunately, with the Slytherins. Although the only one she new personally was Draco, Holly had heard Ron talking to Dean and Seamus about the Slytherins, making her feel weary of them. She just hoped the tales Ron had told were gross exaggerations. What exactly was a death eater, anyway?

The gryffindors all marched onto the quidditch field along with the Slytherins, and lined up, one facing the other, as Madam Hooch instructed. The first thing she asked them to do was get the broomstick into their hand. They simply had to state 'up.' And the broom was meant to fly up. Holly managed it on the first go, but most weren't so lucky. Hermione managed it on her tenth or eleventh try, still better than Neville, who only got it into his hand on the sixteenth try, but it was her first experience of not being the best.

'Now.' Said Madam Hooch. 'On the count of three, I want you to mount your brooms, hover, and return to the ground. One,two-'  
'Aaah!' Neville was so nervous of getting it wrong, that he rose up a second early, and ended up falling off his broom. Holly felt sorry for him; it was obvious to everyone that Neville didn't want to be here. 'Longbottom, you've broken your wrist.' Said Madam Hooch. 'I'll take you to the hospital wing. Nobody moves or you're expelled!'

As soon as Madam Hooch was out of earshot, Draco picked up a small, crystal ball shaped object, and laughed. 'Looks like Neville's grandmother sent him a rememberall. Let's see if he can remember that I put it on a tree.' He smirked.  
'Draco, drop it.' Said Holly.  
'Oh look, little Holly leaf wants to stop me. How adorable.' And, with that, he picked up his broom and flew. Holly went to follow him. 'Holly no! You don't want to get in trouble!' It was Hermione.  
'Hermione, he can't get away with this!' Hermione had to understand. So, when Hermione nodded, and handed Holly a broom, Holly smiled and took off.

Malfoy looked scared now, Holly was pleased to note. 'I've trained this all my life-' Draco started  
'Which makes it even more embarrassing that I'm better at you than it.' She laughed. 'Especially since I'm a girl.' This seemed to make Draco lash out, and he threw the rememberall towards the school. Holly dived after it, caught it seconds from the ground, and pulled up just in time.

'Holly Potter, what is the meaning to this?' Professor McGonagall stood outside the court.

A/N: Will Holly be punished or be allowed to join the Quidditch team? Find out tomorrow! Now, I'm sorry it's so short, but it's Christmas Eve and I'm too excited to write right now (childish, huh).  
One more thing: I'm thinking of getting a beta for this story. If anyone knows a good beta for this kinda story, please PM me, or review, and If you want to beta this story, please PM me. Now, to the reviews!

AliceCullen1981- I think that, as Holly looks more like her mother and is good at potions, he would associate her more with her mother than her father, ergo treating her better.

RoseGranger- Thank you so much for saying I have talent. I've had friends and family tell me I'm a good writer, but it's completely different when someone you've never met says so. And it looks like I'm stuck with you so (sigh). Joking! Happy Xmas!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten- Duelling

Holly followed McGonagall, her heart plummeting. She knew she was going to be expelled,or at least suspended; madam hooch didn't seem to be the kind of person to mess around with such matters. She would have to leave the school, and face her aunt. Her aunt's disappointment would be heartbreaking. It would be almost like her last year of primary, only much worse.

As Aunt Petunia had wanted to keep Dudley and Holly separate for as much time as possible, Holly had been enrolled in an all girls school in the next town, instead of the local comprehensive which Dudley ruled. It was an average school life, a few detentions, but nothing major, but Holly wasn't much of a rule breaker. However, one day changed everything.

It was lunch, and a girl at her school, Tabitha, was spreading rumours about Holly's friend Amy. As Amy was upset, Holly had gone over to confront her about it, but when she heard Tabitha laughing about the rumour spreading, she snapped, and punched the girl in the jaw. Tabitha had to be taken to hospital.

That had been her first (and only, so far) suspension, because the look on her aunt's face when she heard was unbearable. Much worse than Vernon's beating and Dudley's taunts. The fact that she had let down someone who cared about her was heartbreaking, and Holly had promised herself to never get in trouble again. Oh, how she wished she had remembered that before.

Holly hadn't realised they'd stopped moving until McGonagall said 'Miss Potter? Where are you going?'  
She turned around, blushing. 'Oh, nowhere Professor.'  
'Good.' McGonagall rapped on the door. 'Professor Quirrel? Can I borrow Wood?'  
'Wood, of course!' What was Wood? Holly felt a strange sense of foreboding.

Luckily, Wood turned out to be a good looking teenage boy of about fifteen, with a wrong northern accent. 'Yes Professor?' He said, as they entered an empty classroom.  
'Wood, this girl was just in her first flying lesson.' Said McGonagall.  
'Oh.' Said Wood. 'Well, good for her.' He seemed unsure as to why he was needed. As was Holly. This wasn't the punishment she'd been expecting. 'She was phenomenal. I have found you a seeker.' Definitely not the punishment she'd been expecting. Although a seeker could be awful job, she didn't know. But Wood seemed happy. 'Brilliant Professor! I'll have a one-to-one training session with her-'  
'As soon as she gets a broom.' Said McGonagall. 'We can't have her flying on one of those school brooms. Wood shook his head, as though it would be a crime.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Said Hermione, as she finished relaying the conversation. 'Playing Quidditch will take away from your studying.'  
Holly rolled her eyes. 'You're the smart one, Hermione. And I'll be fine, don't worry.'  
'Congratulations.' Two red haired boys clapped her on the back. 'Fred.' Said one  
'George.' Said the other.  
'Hello seeker!' They said in unison.  
'We're beaters on the team.' Said Fred.  
'Wood just told us about our new seeker.' Said George. Soon, they said goodbye, and left.  
'Strange boys.' Said Hermione.

'So, little stunt got your arse expelled, Potter? Good riddance, I say.' Holly and Hermione glared at Draco, but inside, Holly was smirking. Draco's face when he saw her tomorrow would be worth going along with him, something Hermione seemed to have realised as well. 'So, Potter, to celebrate your leaving, how about a duel tonight? In the trophy room?'  
'No.' Said Hermione, just as Holly said 'Yes.'  
'I'll see you tonight.' Said Holly, ignoring Hermione's glare.  
'Until tonight, Potter!'

That night, Holly and Hermione, who had refused to let Holly go by herself, snuck into the common room, where Ron and Neville were playing chess. Ron had been one of the few people to see if Neville was okay, something Dean and Seamus didn't want to do, resulting in an argument of the three friends. This was all according to Hermione, as Holly had been in McGonagall's office for a large portion of the afternoon. The point was they were in their way.

'Where are you two going?' Asked Neville.  
'We're umm, Hermione?' Holly said.  
'We're off to duel Malfoy in the trophy room.' Said Hermione nonchalantly.  
'Hermione!' Hissed Holly, but then she realised that Ron and Neville were hardly the type of people to tell on them. 'Brilliant, can we come?' Said Ron, seemingly oblivious to a Neville's worry.  
'Fine.' Said Holly, looking at her watch. 'C'mon, we need to be there in five minutes!'

When they arrived at the trophy room, the absence of Draco made Holly realise they had fallen into a trap. And it was, when they heard filch's voice rattling down the halls, a dangerous trap indeed.

A/N- so, another day, another chapter. Hopefully a chapter better than Christmas Eve's as that chapter was possibly the worst I've written. As you probably noticed, I didn't update yesterday, because something wasn't letting my on what allows me to post new chapters (or review, or anything). If anybody knows why this happened, let me know. I know that some fanfiction authors, when they miss an update date, give the readers an extra chapter, but I only write a chapter a day, and yesterday was Christmas Day, so I honestly took it as an excuse, so sorry about that. See you tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The three headed dog.

'Run.' Croaked Holly, and the other three didn't need telling twice. She was by far the fastest, followed by Ron, followed by Hermione, followed by Neville. Filch obviously heard their pounding feet (who couldn't?) but they had a head start on him now.

The four of them began to slow down, to feel confident when Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, jumped out at them, hissing, forcing them to flee up a flight of stairs. They ran along a corridor, and could hear Filch stomping behind them. Unfortunately, the seemed to have corned themselves in.

There was only one door down the entire corridor, which was locked, and there wasn't anywhere else to run. Neville hit the door in frustration, Ron looked close to screaming, and Holly was having trouble breathing. They would kick her out for sure this time. Why did she never learn?

Only Hermione seemed calm. 'It's a basic charm.' She said scathingly 'Alohamora!' The door sprung open, and the four of them tumbled in and slammed the door behind them, not a second too soon. They heard filch sniffing around, then turning back, defeated. 'He obviously thinks the door's locked!' Said Ron, with glee.  
'It was locked for good reason.' Said Hermione, pointing forward. The other three turned round, and screamed. Standing in front of them was a three headed dog.

'Run!' Screamed Holly, and the bolted out the room, and didn't stop running until they reached the common room.  
'What the bloody hell was that?' Said Ron, looking faint.  
'I dunno.' Said Holly. 'What the hell's it doing in a school's what I want to know.'  
'It's guarding something.' Said Hermione.  
'How did you-how?' Asked Ron, dumbfounded.  
Hermione smiled 'It was standing on a trap door.' As though it was obvious. 'Now, Holly and I are off to bed.'

'Were you really paying attention to it's feet?' Asked Holly to the darkness, many hours later.  
'I'm the smart one, remember?'

A/N- Yes, I know, it's painfully short, but hey, when my muse refuses to work, there's not much I can do. I really like the idea of these four being friends, because I feel like Neville will become braver sooner with these three. I don't actually have much to say today (for once, as my friends would probably say), so onto the reviews!

Magitech- I think that, although Holly is different to Harry, they are still the same character, and Quidditch makes up so much of Harry's life, then it should take up some of Holly's. Although I feel like wizards should have other sports: 'You don't like playing a sport in which you can die? No problem, you can join the netball team!'

Desireejones99- Thank you! It will veer off cannon a lot in the future, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!

RoseGranger- that's actually a really good idea. I personally don't think picking fights all the time, and I can imagine Draco being a lot more manipulative. Mwahahahaha. Yes, I'm evil.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Wingardium Leviosa

Although Ron and Hermione had been mutual allies for one night, they soon returned to their usual, stony silence. Holly and Neville had become friends, or at least acquaintances, but they were forced to cease any conversation whenever one of the two appeared, as they were usually pulled away.

So, when Ron and Hermione were paired up in charms, Holly knew it wouldn't end well. Holly was paired up with Seamus, Ron's ex best friend, which would be fine if he wasn't prone to making things explode. She knew their feather was unlikely to survive the lesson.

In their lesson, the students were learning Wingardium Leviosa, a floating spell. However, Holly wasn't having any chance to try the spell, as Seamus kept complaining about Ron. How he was disloyal, how he was cowardly, and how he abandoned them. His voice was loud, and when Holly turned to Ron and Hermione, she could see the hurt in his eyes, which was quickly covered by anger, something that worsened when Hermione called him out on doing the spell wrong, and then getting it correct herself.

After the lesson, Ron did what was obviously an attempt to win back his old friends; he insulted Hermione, prompting her to run off in tears. When it was dinner, and Hermione hadn't resurfaced, Holly confronted Ron. 'You're no better than Malfoy, you know that?' She hissed, once she had dragged him away from Seamus and Dean. 'What? What have I done?'  
'You know what you've done. Hermione?' She said, and Ron paled. 'Is it honestly worth hurting someone's feelings to win back 'friends', although I use that term loosely. The first, and only so far, kind thing you did was befriend Neville, which turned them against you. And who's Neville got now?' Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short when the doors opened, and Professor Quirrel ran in. 'Trolls!' He Screamed. 'Trolls in the dungeon!' And then he fainted.

After a panicked mob to get to Common Rooms was brought to order by Dumbledore, Ron turned to leave when Holly pulled him back. 'We have to find Hermione.' She whispered. 'If anything happens to her, I will curse the arrogance out of you, Weasley. And there's a lot of that inside of you.'  
'I want to help to!' Came Neville's voice. Holly sighed, and beckoned them onwards.  
'I think I know where Hermione's gone.'

A/N- I AM SO HYPER TODAY AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! It's probably something to do with the ton of chocolate I are today. Quick question: do you want Holly, Hermione, Ron and Neville to be the new golden trio? They probably will be, so I don't know why I'm asking, but whatever. So, review responses!

RoseGranger: I WANT CANDY! Are you hyper, 'cos I'm hyper!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen- Troll

The girl's bathroom. It was the only logical idea. There was a bathroom on the same floor as Charms class, much closer than the dormitory's, but still with seclusion. It was obvious. Ron and Neville, however, paled and protested at the thought of going into a girl's bathroom.  
'We can't, you're mental-'  
'-called girls bathroom for a reason-'  
'I'd like to see you waltz off into the boys bathroom-'  
'Enough!' Shouted Holly. 'Weasley, if anything happens to my best friend, you will be dead. That motivation for ya?' Ron and Neville looked slightly speechless,then began to run.

Holly left Ron and Neville alone for five minutes to see if she could see the troll anywhere. She knew she was looking in the wrong direction when she heard a blood curdling scream coming from the girls bathroom. She ran back and found Ron and Neville standing by the door, looking horrified. 'Is that the girls bathroom?' Said Neville  
'Because we may have locked the troll in there.' Finished Ron. Instead of answering their question, Holly charged in the see her friend cowering under a sink. A troll stood above her.

Wasting no time, Holly jumped upon the troll and stuck her wand up his nose. He howled, and pulled Holly in front of him, and swing his club in front of her, something that almost killed Holly. 'Help!' She screamed, hoping that someone would help her. Not Hermione, who appeared unable to move not Neville, who looked equally traumatised, but, by the looks of it, Ron. She hoped her death would be quick.

But then a miracle of miracles happened. Ron mastered a spell. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' He shouted, and the club floated above the troll's head, and knocked him unconscious. Holly scrambled out of reach, and Hermione hugged her.

'Oh, Holly, are you okay?' She asked.  
'Yeah. I'll be fine if you don't suffocate me to death!' Hermione let go, and turned to Ron.  
'And you! That was amazing!' She said.  
'I-I.' Ron seemed at a loss for words.  
'You were brilliant, Ron.' Said Neville. 'All three of you.' Neville appeared almost bitter about the fact he had done nothing. 'No, Neville.' Said Hermione. 'Holly did something brave, Ron did something brave, I his in a corner, and you were brave too.'  
'How?' He asked  
'You helped me get to the door. If it weren't for you, I could've been smashed.'

'What a fine quartet you all make.'

A/N- I don't want to type this, but I have to. This story's become almost boring to me now, so I'm taking a couple days off (that's all, I promise!) and I will return with better chapters than the short, rushed few paragraphs I'm giving you right now. You deserve more than that. Have a happy new year, and I'm sorry.


End file.
